


tension

by lanadel_hey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Romance, Ballet Dancer Eren Yeager, Ballet Dancer Reader, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fight Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, but so are you hehe, eren yeager is kinky af, tongue piercing! eren yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadel_hey/pseuds/lanadel_hey
Summary: in ballet, the one thing you strive for is perfection.the only thing standing between you and perfection was ballet's rebellious golden-boy, eren yeager.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 319





	1. 001

leaving the frigid city street and descending into the club below felt like entering a parallel universe. 

as you went down the stairs, the air gradually became thicker with the mingled breaths of the bodies below and you no longer needed your thick winter jacket. heat was seeping into your body from the densely packed dance floor below. 

the dimly lit street you'd entered from transitioned to darkness before red bled into the shadows and illuminated the forms of the countless people pressed against each other. 

this place felt like sin.

"are you sure this is the right place?" you shout at your friend hoping she can hear you over the heavy bass that was reverberating through the floor. you had a tight grip on her hand, it felt scarily easy to get lost in here. you coughed as someone's secondhand smoke clouded the air in front of you, giving you no choice but to breathe it in. 

"absolutely," your friend responds. you can hear the smile in her voice, this atmosphere definitely suited her. 

anna was your roommate of three years now, you guys met while training at one of the most prestigious ballet schools in the country. 

at first you'd disliked each other, having been randomly assigned each other as roommates and then finding out you had completely different sleep schedules and habits. you tried your best to be quiet in the morning getting ready but anna was a light sleeper. anna tried her best to be quiet while doing her homework late at night, but you often had trouble sleeping. 

both of you were mutually exhausted with preparing for your school's next recital. the crushing pressure and high expectations taking a toll on both of you mentally and physically. it had been your final year and this recital would determine whether you were recruited by a reputable company. you'd been working your entire life for this and you refused to settle for anything but the best.

it only got worse when both of you had trouble with a specific part of the routine and were humiliated by your coach in front of the rest of your class.

later that night you both wound up running into each other practicing after hours to perfect the routine. you helped each other and by the time the recital came around you felt entirely confident in your performance. 

that night you'd both been scouted out by one of the most prestigious ballet schools in the country, having produced some of the most highly regarded ballet dancers in recent history. 

after that night you'd both found a kind of middle ground and got along much better. you considered her one of your best friends. you were questioning that label now though.

"i feel like we're about to be murdered," you say loud enough for her to hear over the pounding bass in your ears. _how could people even think with music this loud?_

"let's just find something to drink," she shouted back at you over her shoulder, tugging your hand in the direction you assumed the bar was, "you need to loosen up a little bit". 

you let out a long sigh. you really should have rejected her request to go out like you usually do. your legs were bruised and aching from practice earlier and all that you really wanted to do was take a long warm bath to ease your aching joints.

you reached the bar and anna said something to the bartender who nodded and walked off to make the drinks. you still had a vice-like grip on her wrist, unease still filling your mind. 

it was less crowded near the bar but the atmosphere still felt suffocating. everything was red, save for a few accent lights that were more white, but still did nothing to cancel out the blood red that saturated almost every surface. 

anna was chatting up a cute guy to your left so you took the time to scan the room.

there were well-worn couches in the corners that had people crammed closely together while making conversation. a few dark niches had small groups of smokers and a haze surrounding them. a majority of the club seemed to consist of a large space where people were grinding so obscenely that you had the urge to look away, you felt like you were intruding. 

you didn't consider yourself somebody that relied on stereotypes, however, the people you'd passed by definitely fit some. 

everyone you'd seen was covered in tattoos and piercings. their clothes were scant and styled like they were either a punk from the 80s or a model for some obscure fashion brand. _thats not a bad thing_ , you reminded yourself. you couldn't deny the people around you looked good.

you felt out of place here. this place was obviously better suited for anna, who ran with this crowd on the regular, but you clearly stood out like a sore thumb.

the bartender brought back your drinks and you slowly sipped on yours for a while. it wasn't long until you felt the familiar warmth wash over you as your inhibitions loosened. you weren't drunk, but you definitely weren't sober. 

you felt a little more comfortable with the alcohol quieting some of the more pervasive thoughts in your head, but you weren't sure what to do. 

you were almost certain anna was going to leave with the guy she was still talking with. at this point her hand was on his chest and he was looking at her like a lost puppy. she was going to eat that boy alive. 

you put your hand on her shoulder and got close to her ear, "i'm going to use the restroom." she looked back at you in acknowledgement without breaking conversation with the mystery man, who gave you a reserved smile and nod.

you walked towards where you hoped the restrooms were, pushing your way through the heated bodies that kept pressing against you from every direction. you finally broke free of the mass only to find a massive queue to the bathroom, many of those waiting appeared to be couples waiting for a turn in the stall rather than actually using it. 

you let out another heavy sigh, figuring that you may as well wait for a little bit. maybe the line would move fast. 

twenty minutes later you decided that the line did _not_ , in fact, move fast and you headed back to the bar in search of anna. 

you headed back to where you'd been before only to find anna gone.

upon seeing you, the bartender gave you a message from anna, saying she had gone home with the guy she was talking to and that you should "find a hot guy and fuck out your tension". the bartender handed you another drink that she'd apparently ordered but left before drinking. you thanked the bartender quickly, your cheeks heating at her crass wording. 

you didn't plan on following anna's advice, not wanting to go through the trouble of finding a guy that wouldn't be shitty in bed. you also didn't want to deal with the messy after-sex awkwardness where neither of you wanted to bluntly tell the other that they needed to leave. it was the absolute worst when guys tried to extend your hookup and pursue something more. 

you didn't have time to pursue a relationship, you were obsessed with pursuing excellence and perfection in your work and you didn't have time to balance another personal relationship. relationships were messy and you didn't plan on letting one interrupt your one chance at greatness. 

you downed the rest of your drink and made your way out of the club, shouldering your coat back on when the nighttime chill hit you. at least the alcohol warmed your stomach, making up for your bare legs which were fully exposed to the frigid air. 

your breath was visible in front of you, small puffs in the air visible as the streetlights diffracted through the vapor. there were a few people lingering around the entrance which was situated a few yards down an alleyway. most of them were smoking and laughing, they didn't look threatening, many consisting of women, which you were thankful for. 

you went and leaned against the brick siding of the club, pulling out your phone and checking the rates to call a cab to come pick you up. 

you groaned at the expensive pricing and leaned your head back on the wall, closing your eyes and breathing in the crisp night air. just because you belonged to a prestigious company didn't mean your salary was anything amazing. 

you were a new dancer, meaning you had to fight your way through the ranks and establish a place for yourself among the best. the better you were, the more you got paid. 

"you okay?" you let out a small gasp at the feeling of a hand coming to rest on your arm. before you stands a man that you could only describe as god-like. his eyes were one of the strangest shades of green you'd ever seen but it contrasted beautifully with his features. his hair was shoulder length and looked soft. you felt the urge to run your hands through it.

his mouth slowly curved up into a small smirk and you realized that you still hadn't answered him.

"ye-yes i'm fine, thank you," you rushed out, your cheeks heating. his smirk slowly turned into a smile, _his smile oh my-_

"you look stressed," he said. he's not wrong. 

"ah no," you rushed to assure him, obviously flustered. his smile only grew wider, causing butterflies to erupt in your stomach, "it's just, cab fares are expensive right now so," you let your sentence drop, not sure what else to say.

he nods and looks away. his hand had dropped from your arm but he was standing close. you could feel the heat of his body from where you leaned against the wall. 

suddenly his hand comes to rest against the wall right beside your head, you glance at the wall and then back at his face but he doesn't show any reaction to your newly intimate position. 

he brings up his hand and you somehow hadn't noticed before but he'd been grasping a cigarette between his middle and ring finger. you stare up in silence and watch as he takes a long, lazy drag, still showing no reaction to your current position, which had your heart racing in a way you'd never known it could.

his _hands_.

his fingers were long and narrow, graceful in a way you'd never seen before. his nails looked well groomed, a trait you could appreciate in a man, and you caught a glimpse of what was likely the remnants of black nail polish that had mostly chipped away. you also see what looks like a few tattoos but before you can make them out he drops his hand back down to his side.

he blows the smoke away from your face so you didn't have to breathe it in and looks back down at you with that same smirk.

"you hungry?"


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggested listening for this story is anything by brent faiyaz (especially summer in london though because hoo boy that song always makes me feel some kinda way)

you thought over his invitation. you hadn't eaten much that day, which probably contributed to your current tipsiness. you'd been completely absorbed in mastering a portion of your new routine. 

then again, this guy was a complete stranger, an attractive stranger, but he could be a serial killer for all you knew. he also has you caged against a wall in a dark alley. 

you opened your mouth to politely turn him down and start walking home, but before you could get a word out your stomach betrayed you and let out an embarrassingly loud grumble. 

"i'll take that as a yes, c'mon," he says with a boyish grin and casually drapes his arm over your shoulder, pulling your body away from the brick wall and towards the mouth of the alleyway. 

you mentally berate yourself for letting this man drag you around, blaming it on the fact that you genuinely are pretty hungry. 

you thought he'd take his arm off after you didn't refuse, but it stays across your shoulders the entire walk. his body stays pressed to your side, an excessive amount of body heat helping you to stay warm. 

with his arm slung over your shoulders, you pick up a nice scent, like vanilla mingled with something darker like pine. it was a cozy smell and helped you relax a little bit.

he doesn't make conversation as you walk to wherever he's taking you, opting to watch the bustling city streets around you. you don't mind, it's a comfortable silence. 

eventually he pulls you through the door of a small 24 hour diner, leading you straight towards the back and into an empty booth. he ushers you into one side and sits across from you. 

"so," he starts, "why'd you choose that club? dangerous place for a pretty girl like you to be out alone."

he has one arm resting on the back of the booth seat and he watches you from across the table with a leveled gaze. you raise an eyebrow at his words.

"why? because some man could come grab me and take me?" you say and he huffs out a laugh at the irony. 

"touché," he concedes, "but seriously where are your friends? they ditch you there alone with no ride?" he asks.

"well-" you start but are interrupted by a waitress coming over to take your order, you scramble to pick something on the menu but he orders from across you.

"trust me," he says, brushing off your protest. 

"what's your name," you ask, suddenly realizing you have no clue who this man is. 

"eren," he replies with a smile. the name suits him. you tell him your name in response and he repeats it out loud, testing it. the way it rolls off his tongue makes butterflies erupt in your stomach.

"what were you saying," he says, gesturing you to continue where you'd left off before the waitress came over.

you explain that you came with your friend and she left with a guy she'd been talking with at the bar.

"that's a dick move," he said, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle, the expression was kind of cute on him. 

"no it's really fine, she gave the bartender a message and explained everything and i got a free drink out of it so it's not that bad, i kind of expected it to happen anyways," you say with a small laugh.

the waitress arrived with your food and you thanked her. your eyes widened at the plate in front of you, there was a stack of two waffles and a cup of fruit on the side, it looked delicious and your mouth was watering at the sight.

eren let out a small laugh seeing your reaction to the food, "see pretty, told you to trust me," you blushed and looked down at your plate and began eating. this man was leaving you flustered left and right.

you eat in silence for a few minutes, both of you comfortable in the quiet conversations of the other patrons and good food, before eren speaks up.

"so, what was the message she left with the bartender?" he asks. you felt your cheeks heating, _god why do you blush so easily it's so annoying._

"um," you start, not wanting to repeat the exact phrasing of what the bartender had said, "she'd just told him to give me her drink and that she'd gone home with a guy," you finish, eyes never looking up from your plate. you hoped he couldn't see your cheeks.

"you're blushing," he states, you can practically feel him smirking across the table.

"m'not blushing," you mumble, this guy was shameless. 

"you're pretty when you blush," he says and you see him lean his elbows on the table, getting more in your personal space, you feel his shoe settle right next to yours under the table and feel the brush of his pant-leg against your ankle. you're hyperaware of the contact and your whole body feels warm, this time you know you can't blame it on the alcohol in your system. 

your eyes widen at the new point of contact and you look up only to be met with his gaze. you feel enraptured with the depth behind his eyes, his expression is intense in a way that makes you shift your thighs. you swallow and try to collect yourself.

he's still sporting a sly smile on his face when speaks, "so what'd he say to make you blush like that?" _cocky bastard._

you consider avoiding the question again but you don't know how much more of eren's flirting you can take so you relent, "she told me to find a guy to let out some tension," you mumble.

you feel a pressure under your chin and realize it's eren's pointer finger tilting your head up to stare him straight in the eye. his gaze is dark, "those his words exactly?" he raises an eyebrow and dear god your stomach was doing flips. 

"she told me to find a guy and fuck out my tension," you finally admit with a cringe. his eyebrows shoot up, like he's surprised by your vulgar wording but his face quickly shifts to that _stupid_ smug expression. 

"hmm," he says, finger still under your chin. his face moves closer to yours so you're almost breathing the same air, you can smell a slight minty aroma that mingles with his cologne, it's intoxicating. then you feel the the brush of his ankle against yours, slightly rubbing up and down your inner leg and you let out a small gasp. his grin grows wider.

this was one of the most sensual encounters you'd ever experienced and he hadn't even kissed you yet. you'd had hookups before but they'd never left you fully satisfied, often opting to overlook any of your needs in favor of chasing their own pleasure, hence why you tried to avoid them. despite this, you couldn't deny that you're body was begging for this man.

his finger suddenly leaves from below your chin and you have to stop your head from suddenly falling straight down as the waitress comes over to collect your plates.

"i'm gonna run to the restroom," eren says, sliding out of the booth and sending you a wink. all you can do is nod as you try to collect yourself.

"he's a cute one," the waitress suddenly speaks up, you hadn't realized she was still at the table, lost in your own thoughts. 

she's slightly older, maybe in her mid-40s, and smiles at you as she finishes collecting the plates, leaving with a wink. _why are people suddenly winking so much?_

you let out the deep breathe you'd been holding. if eren had this much sway over your body with barely any contact, you couldn't imagine what he'd be like in bed, but god did you want to find out. 

he slides back into the booth across from you and you're fully planning on asking him to go home with you but he beats you to the punch. 

"so," he starts, leveling you with a heady gaze that shoots heat straight to your core, "i heard you need someone to help relieve some tension?"

___________

you both quickly leave after that, making your way out of the diner. you stop to pay for your meal but the waitress lets you know that he's already covered the check. 

he grabs your hand and pulls you out of the front door before you can start protesting.

"you sly bastard, let me pay you back," you insist with a glare, trying to keep up with him as he walks along the sidewalk.

he lets out a small puff of laugher and tuts at you, "no way baby, besides i'm sure you'll be paying me back plenty in no time," he looks both ways before tugging you across the street but then lets go of your hand. 

you're about to pout at the loss of contact when he slides his arm across your shoulders, similar to earlier but this time his body is pressed along your side with much more intent. 

he starts walking in the same direction as your apartment, you both must live in the same area. without warning you feel his fingertips ghost along the column of your neck and collarbone and you have to hold in a gasp. they brush up and down, gently outlining your throat and leaving a burning trail in their wake.

he turns his head and you feel his nose brush against your hair, bumping gently against it as you walk.

"god you smell fucking gorgeous," he whispers. this man was going to destroy you. 

all of a sudden he tugs you both into an alley and you let out a squeak of surprise as he presses you up against the wall. you look around for bystanders but you're both hidden in the shadow of the buildings on either side. you look back up at him.

the hands that were tracing along your neck now painstakingly glide down your front, his gaze follows their path with a sort of reverence. his other hand comes to rest on your lower back, applying pressure so your lower half is pressed against him, your back slightly arching off the wall. 

as his hands travel slowly from your collarbones down your navel, your muscles tense under his ministrations, a burning trail being carved by his fingertips, barely even touching you but igniting heat throughout your veins. _dear god-_

when his fingers reach the point where the edge of your panties would be under your dress, they slowly move back up, and his hand comes to span across the side of your neck, thumb under your chin and securing your head right where he wants it. he has complete control over you. 

he slowly ducks his head to the other side of your neck, holding eye contact until he's at your throat and presses hot, open mouthed kisses along your skin, your jaw secured firmly in his grasp. you feel the slight nip of his teeth against your throat and gasp softly before his tongue smoothes over the area, your expelled breath turning to vapor in the frigid air surrounding you both.

you shove your hands into his hair and _god_ was it soft. you threaded your fingers through the strands and tugged lightly when he nipped just below your ear, eliciting a small moan from his lips that reverberated against your pulse. you smiled at the reaction and his thumb smoothes over your jaw in a soothing gesture.

he smiles against your throat, "so fucking pretty," he breathes the words against your skin. his hand adds more pressure to your lower back, pulling you even closer to him than before, you're pressed so close you can feel the solid ridges of his body against your own, the bulge of his cock against your lower stomach. you can feel the heat of his skin through his shirt and it makes you feel even hotter, heat pooling between your thighs and you rub them together, searching for any kind of friction. 

he pulls away briefly, "spread your legs baby," he says in a low voice, you can't help but let out a low whine as you loose the friction of your thighs against each other, but quickly get over it when he places his thigh between your own. he's manipulating your body to his will, treating you like a rag doll, one hand holding your head in place, and the other locking your body against his, you were happily at his mercy. 

he shifts his thigh so it rubs directly against your center and you let out a small moan at the contact, finally getting some kind of relief from his incessant teasing. you tug at his hair a little harder, unable to stop yourself at the sudden pleasure that shoots down your spine and you hear him mutter a quick _'fuck'_ under his breath. 

his lips finally move from nipping and kissing at your neck and throat, gravitating to leave light kisses across your cheeks, his hand moves from holding your neck to grasping your chin, you feel something prod at your lips.

"open," he says, tone leaving no room for negotiation, not that you would try.

you quickly grant him access and feel the smooth glide of his thumb entering your mouth, it presses down on your tongue and you suck, using the digit to stifle your moans as his thigh rocks against your clit at a torturously slow pace. 

"good girl, that's it," he praises you, entranced as you let out soft moans around his thumb, a juxtaposition of virtue and sin. 

the words rush straight down your spine. he has that familiar smirk on his features but there's also an intensity behind his eyes that you hadn't been introduced to yet. he looked like he was trying to control himself, like if he let go he would eat you alive. 

you feel completely wanton, being reduced to a state of lust and hunger in a random alleyway in the middle of the night, a man you'd met hours ago stroking his thigh against your core and leaving your underwear a ruined, slick mess. somebody could stumble upon you at any moment, but the idea somehow didn't matter to your lust-hazed mind. 

suddenly, he pulls his thigh away and his thumb leaves your mouth with a small 'pop'. you can't stop yourself from letting out a whine, the sudden loss of stimulation on your clit leaving you immensely frustrated, your knees buckling as he leaves you with no support other than the brick wall behind you. 

you look up at him and see him smiling at your flustered state, dress hitched high on your thighs, your cheeks and chest flushed with desire, small panting breaths leaving your lips and lighting up the cold air. 

you level him with a glare, "you ass," you say. he just laughs at your words and presses his body against yours again, you hate the way you instinctively arch into him, desperate for any kind of friction. 

he leans away mockingly when you try to lean into his mouth, opting to press his lips against the shell of your ear instead.

"what's wrong baby?" he taunts, "want something?" it's then that you feel him press the bulge in his pants against your lower half again, his height making it press against your lower stomach and you nod quickly at his insinuation, no longer having any room in your mind to feel shame. 

"yea you do," he smiles boyishly, _god what an arrogant ass-_ "that's too bad," you groan when he removes himself from against your form and steps away, opting to grab your hand instead. he leans in, "we still have a bit of a walk till we get home, so try to be patient." 

you want to cry as he tugs you behind him and down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment, trying desperately to stop your weak knees from collapsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry for the teasing, i promise you guys next chapter we'll get to the rly good stuff :)) thank u guys so much for the support !! let me know what you think <3


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to all u eren simps hehe,, explicit rating applies

the entire walk back felt like years, filled with eren's small teasing touches along your body, fingers brushing your throat, short kisses against your hair or neck. he was driving you insane. 

his hand was looped possessively around your waist as you walked and every now and then his hand would brush teasingly against your stomach, slowly itching lower, but never low enough to be where you needed it. 

"i swear to god eren," you threaten, trying to muster up some anger behind your words but coming up empty. he pretends he doesn't hear you, feigning interest in the passing shop windows, thumb now rubbing small, teasing circles against your hip bone. 

finally you come to a stop outside what must be his apartment building and your eyes widen as you enter the lobby. it's modern and sleek, but not in an overstated way, comfortable lighting and a few well-chosen art pieces make it feel almost cozy. from your apartment hunting experience you know this place isn't cheap. 

before you can finish taking the place in, eren has already tugged you into the elevators, hitting a button for a floor you can't see because suddenly he's crowding you against the wall of the elevator and kissing you.

your gasp is muffled by his mouth slamming against yours, one hand looping around your lower back and making you arch sinfully against his body, the other harshly gripping your jaw. you'd never been kissed by a boy like this before, or maybe they just hadn't been this _good_ at it. 

your hands fly up to fist in his hair, giving you a bit of stability and grounding your lust. you tug and receive a sharp squeeze at your waist and and deep grunt from the body against yours. 

the hand grasping your jaw squeezes, forcing your mouth open, which eren eagerly takes advantage of, his tongue slipping inside and melting against your own. you moan at the contact, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer.

you feel something round and hard press against your tongue and realize it's a _tongue piercing_. you'd never even considered something like that attractive, but the contrast of the cool metal against the slick of your tongues had heat pooling between your thighs.

his hand at your jaw migrates down along your side to reach under your thigh, hitching it up against his side and bringing you even closer. both of you were feverish and hungry for the other, desperate to get as close as possible during what would likely be a one-time encounter. you were determined to make the most of it. 

you hear the ding of the elevator and start to pull away but eren isn't letting you go, his hand still firmly gripping the back of your thigh.

he ducks down and you let out a small noise when he picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist, suddenly your core is pressed right up against the tent in his pants and you let out a groan of satisfaction at the contact, grinding your hips against his and being rewarded with delicious friction.

he lets a hiss out under his breath at your action, hands squeezing your thighs harshly. you feel him bite down roughly on your bottom lip and open your eyes to see his narrow. 

"keep doing that and see what happens," he warns, and you swallow hungrily at the command in his tone. 

his eyes travel back down to your lips, "open," he says.

you comply eagerly and his tongue delves back into the cavern of your mouth, a feverish heat clouding your thoughts. all you could think about was chasing pleasure.

eren doesn't break the kiss as he starts walking backs out of the elevator and moves towards what must be his apartment. you briefly open your eyes to take in your surroundings only to realize that you're already in what looks like a living room. _did you miss him opening the door?_

you furrow your eyebrows in confusion but quickly get distracted when eren breaks the kiss and starts biting at your neck. your hands scratch at the nape of his hair, tugging at the pleasurable feeling that erupts when he bites at your sweet spot right below your ear. 

at the scratch of your nails you feel eren let out a throaty groan against your skin, the vibrations making you whimper in satisfaction.

finally you reach his bedroom and the world tilts as he throws you against the bed, you let out a squeal as you bounce before settling into the surprisingly comfortable mattress and- _are those silk sheets?_

your feet dangle off the edge of the bed and his hands support his weight against the mattress as he leans over you, quickly toeing off his boots and pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss against your lips before he kneels down before you.

your eyes are heavy with lust as he looks up at you, his hand coming to wrap around your ankle as he undoes the fastening of your heels. he holds eye contact as he removes your shoe and presses a chaste kiss against your ankle before moving to the other foot, repeating the action and sending butterflies to your stomach. 

his eyes move to look between your legs and you realize he's eye-level with your crotch. you attempt to close your legs but eren catches them before you can succeed.

"spread them," he orders. you hesitate before you slowly open up for him and you can see his eyes grow darker as he glimpses the slick soaking your underwear. 

" _god_ ," he says with reverence, "you're already so fucking wet for me," he kisses the inside of your knee, "so goddamn pretty," he whispers against your skin.

you whimper at his praise, the words satisfying a deep desire you hadn't known was there. 

his hands travel painstakingly slow along the outside of your thighs, lifting the hem of your dress until it's pooled around your hips, granting him a clear view of your plain cotton panties. his hands rest right above your hips bones, squeezing gently before his fingertips catch on the hem of your underwear.

his fingertips leave a trail of liquid fire on your skin as he unhurriedly drags your underwear down your thighs, his eyes drinking in every new inch of skin revealed.

you see his eyebrows furrow and it's then that you realize he's probably glimpsed the bruises along your knees and shins, some even littered across your hipbones. 

"what are these," he asks, tone serious. 

you rush to assure him it's nothing serious, "they're just from dance practice, my partner's been having some trouble with a jump and dropped me a few times, it's really fine."

his eyes change to an unreadable expression and you're confused at the sudden shift. 

"what kind of dance?" he asks, a strange tone in his words. 

"ballet," you respond, bewildered at his sudden shift in demeanor. 

"well then," he says and you're given no time to brace your self before he throws both of your legs over his shoulders and sinks his tongue into your folds.

you let out a shriek and your hands scramble for purchase, latching on to his long locks. you feel him groan against you at the harsh tug. your back arches off the bed as his piercing circles around your clit, the feeling causing an obscene amount of pleasure to rush through you. 

eren's hands are gripping your thighs, holding them apart as you shift your hips and chase the euphoria he's giving you. 

his tongue laves along your folds, only ghosting over the places you want him most, teasing you. 

"jesus- _fuck_ ," you can't hold back expletives as he suddenly pushes his tongue directly against your entrance, forcing you open and eating you out like a man starved. you can feel the foreign sensation of his piercing against your walls, causing you to jolt at every cool stroke. 

suddenly he pulls away and you don't even try to hold in the long whine you let out. you can feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. 

a swat against the side of your thigh brings you to attention and you look down at the man between your legs, an obscene glisten on his lips. you meet his eyes and are shocked to see something akin to anger in his expression.

"look at me," he commands, eyes never leaving yours before filthily delving back into your core. 

you groan and it takes all of your will power to keep your eyes from rolling into the back of your head.

his gaze doesn't waver from yours, appearing completely unaffected by your current situation. 

one of his hands leaves your thigh and moves to position itself in front of your entrance instead. he watches your features as he slowly sinks his middle finger in alongside his tongue and you're so blinded by pleasure that you hardly feel the discomfort. 

his long fingers curl against your inner walls and hit places deep within your core, leaving you reeling. you feel so close, a steady pressure building in your lower half at the base of your spine, promising a release that would send you over the edge.

"oh my _god_ eren," you gasp as he relentlessly sucks and licks at you, nose brushing against your clit. 

"that's right pretty girl, say my name," you feel him add another finger and moan at the added stimulation, at this point the pressure was mounting, a tingling sensation becoming increasingly intense until sparks flew behind your eyes and you threw your head back, unable to focus on eren's instructions as your mind went completely blank and you sank into the bliss of your orgasm. 

he gives you no time to recover as you feel him press a chaste kiss against your clit before his mouth leaves from between your thighs and one of your knees drop from his shoulder. he leans up to messily meet your mouth on the bed, prying open your lips with his and it's _vulgar_ the way you can taste yourself on his tongue. 

he continues scissoring his fingers inside of you until you've mostly come down from the high, slowly easing them out to run his hands up along your sides and hitch your dress up above your breasts. he briefly breaks the kiss to yank the offending piece of clothing from your form, leaving you in nothing but your bra. 

he pulls his shirt over his head and for the first time you notice the tattoos littering his body. you'd caught a slight glimpse of a few before, but now that you were up close you were amazed. a few designs caught your eye specifically, graceful lines conveying the shape of a snake curling around his forearm. you saw the familiar shape of the cross along his thumb.

the dark ink contrasted beautifully with his olive skin, everything about the man above you was a work of art. 

you feel his warm hands slip along your back and his eyes meet yours, as if asking for permission. at this point, you'd let him do anything he wanted. 

he unclasps your bra and gazes down at your now bare chest, you look away, feeling shy under his erotic gaze, but then you feel his hand grasp your jaw, forcing you to look him in the eye.

"don't hide from me," he says and then he leans down and captures a nipple between his teeth, sucking at it and then letting it go with a pop, "i'd fuck your body into submission all day if i could, god you're so pretty under me," he groans and at some point he must have taken his pants off because he presses the bulge of his cock against your center, making your body instinctively grind against it, searching for satisfaction of any sort. 

even though you'd just cum, you could already feel your body winding up and searching out that same feeling of euphoric release again. 

eren smiled cockily down at you as tears leaked out of the corners of your eyes, he slowly grinded his clothed cock against your center, making you moan and reach for him, but every time he pulls away teasingly.

"i want you to beg for it," he says, smug grin on his lips. you glare at him.

"you fucking wish," you try to put some venom behind your words but you're pretty sure it just sounded like you were about to cry. he dropped his boxers and your eyes widened at the size of him.

he was much more impressive than any guy you'd previously been with, but at the same time his size was intimidating. _how was that going to fit inside of you?_

he lined up his hard cock over the taught skin of your stomach, gazing down at it. _was he comparing his size to you?_ as much as the action was strange to you, it made your face heat up and you felt slick pool between your thighs. 

"look how deep i'd go baby, you're telling me you don't want it?" he says and you finally give in.

"please," you mutter.

"say it louder baby, i can't hear you," he says, feigning innocence.

"god, please just _fuck_ me already you asshole," you fire back at him. instantly he slings your other leg over his shoulder and slides home in one smooth push, knocking the breath from your lungs. 

" _fuck_ ," he breathes out, you can feel his muscles tense as he tries to stop from moving, letting you adjust to the feeling. he nuzzles his head into the side of your neck, pressing comforting kisses there.

your hands shoot to his hair, gripping desperately as your body adjusts to his size, god you felt so _full_. 

after a few moments, you nod your head, signaling him to move. he pulls out almost completely and then thrusts his hips home again, hitting a place deep inside of you that sparks a potent feeling in the base of your spine. 

your back arches at the force, hands scrambling at his back as he sets a slow pace that gradually sharpens to hit that spot every thrust. he slowly picks up his pace, brutalizing your inner walls and leaving you a panting, moaning mess.

at this point your mascara was completely ruined, tears streaking down your face as you tried to deal with the mounting immense pleasure building within your body. you'd never felt like this before and you didn't know how to handle it.

"eren- _yes_ \- right there, please don't stop," you beg, your hips meeting his every thrust eagerly. 

"that's it baby, fucking take it," he grunts, hand coming up to grip loosely around your throat. it wasn't enough to cut off your oxygen supply, but the idea that he _could_ if he wanted satiated something dark in you. 

he moves to capture your lips in a bruising kiss and his hair falls into your eyes, much to his annoyance.

he grunts and then lifts his upper body off of you. his hands that had been holding your thighs in place move to grip your own.

"hold these for me," he gestures to your thighs and you abide, holding them up against your chest as his cock stays sheathed in you. his eyes hold yours as he raises his hands to pull his hair out of his face and into a knot. his hips thrust forward as you watch him, making you cry out at the unexpected action. 

hair now up, he leans back over you and sets a punishing rhythm, fucking you into the mattress, every thrust leaving you panting and calling out his name. 

"eren i'm gonna cum," you warn him with a whine, dizzying amounts of pleasure rolling along your spine. this must be what heaven feels like. 

"c'mon pretty, cum for me," he says, his pace picking up speed as he races towards his own finish. 

blinding pleasure rolls through your body like waves, leaving you gasping and your limbs trembling as the aftershocks sweep through your muscles. distantly you feel him give a few final harsh thrusts before he pulls out and you feel the familiar warm spill on your stomach, he moans your name like its holy before collapsing beside you.

as your body winds down and the pleasure settles, you stare at the ceiling in awe at what had just happened. you feel the bed shift and eren presses a kiss to your temple before moving to tie off the condom and throw it in the trash.

he returns to the bed, throwing an arm across your naked stomach and pulling the duvet over you both, nuzzling his face into the side of your neck. 

"feel better now?" he asks, and you can feel his smile against your neck as he starts to drift off. 

the weight of his form pressed against your side is a comforting anchor that lulls you to sleep in a stranger's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tongue piercing! eren is my new religion that is all


	4. 004

you wake up before he does, sun streaming through a large glass window and straight into your eyes.

at first, you’re confused by the heavy weight pressing on your stomach but then you glimpse a familiar inked design and everything comes back to you.

you mentally groan at your lapse in judgement the night previous. you never did stuff as reckless as this.

you try as hard as possible to avoid waking eren beside you, slowly scooting out from under the heavy arm slung over your stomach. in the process you catch a glimpse of more tattoos you hadn’t noticed last night.

he has quite a few and they’re all incredibly done. none of those late night drunk decisions, rather they look like they have meaning behind them. you’d ask him about it if this was anything other than a hookup.

he groans in his sleep and you freeze, afraid you’ve woken him and now have to deal with the awkward morning after small talk. you breathe a sigh of relief when he just mumbles something and stills again.

you finally wiggle successfully from his hold, noting your naked state and shuffling around his room to pick up your discarded undergarments.

for the first time you notice the space of his home. despite the sketchy circumstances you’d met him in, his house was anything but the dingy bachelor pad you’d expected.

his bedroom has sweeping windows on every wall, overlooking a breathtaking view of the city below, the few pieces of furniture he has are clean and sparsely decorated, everything is a dark hue of brown, black or grey, contrasting nicely against the brightness streaming in from the glass. the floors were hardwood and cold against the soles of your feet.

as you leave his room and enter the rest of his space you have to keep your jaw from dropping. for an apartment in the middle of such a populated city, his home is massive. not massive to the point of feeling empty, rather, he doesn’t have to worry so much about cramming all of his belongings in what’s essentially an overpriced closet.

the furniture fits nicely and doesn’t feel gaudy in any way, it would look humble to somebody that hadn’t seen the area’s housing market. the decor is similar to that of the bedroom, dark shades that flow together and create a homey atmosphere. 

rather than the somewhat enclosed area of his bedroom, the rest of his house is open like a studio, high ceilings accommodating the windows lining the walls. this place was beautiful in an understated way, kind of like eren.

in the back of your mind you wondered what kind of job someone had to have to afford a place like this. he certainly didn’t _seem_ like the wall street type but how would you know. maybe he was a mob boss or something similarly dangerous, it would certainly explain how you’d met last night.

you pad quietly towards the door, heels dangling in your hand, but grow confused when all you see is an elevator door. _is this the penthouse suite? oh my god_

you press the button to go down and realize your mistake too late as a loud ding sounds throughout the room.

you will the elevator to arrive quickly and pray to god that eren didn’t wake up.

your foot is tapping anxiously when finally the elevator arrives, letting out another traitorous ding as you rush through the doors.

you turn around to quickly press the floor button and take one last glimpse, only to see a sleepy eren watching you with confusion, sweatpants haphazardly slung around his hips and hair messy before the doors close and you descend.

____________

you feel gross, clothes from the night before wrinkled and smelling of cigarettes and alcohol. you have practice in a few hours so you decide to stop at your favorite coffee shop on the walk back.

you liked it because it was more hidden than others, usually meaning it was less crowded.

as you stand in line to order, you become increasingly aware of your disheveled state. it's obvious where you're coming from, sex hair refusing to be tamed into anything presentable, short dress and heels, a jacket that wasn’t practical for the cold weather.

you also had a pounding headache which only made your mood worse. the heavy stares of other patrons left you feeling annoyed. _it’s the 21st century, i can do what i want without being shamed for it._

you grab your coffee, thanking the barista and quickly shuffling out the door, glaring at people as you pass them by.

you sip on your coffee as you walk to your apartment, mentally bracing yourself in case anna was already home and full of questions. you’d checked your phone to find zero text messages other than one from your mom asking to talk later and catch up.

unlocking the door, you're relieved to find the apartment empty, anna must still be sleeping at that guys place. you quickly shoot her a text and hurry to shower and prep for practice.

the hot water feels like heaven against your skin, soothing the aches and pains from the previous days practice as well as last night. you groan, putting your head in your hands as you cringe at the thought of last night.

the sex had been amazing, but now you had to worry about randomly running into eren. his apartment was only a few blocks down from yours, which meant you both probably shopped at the same grocery store, frequented the same bars, etc.

knowing your luck you’d likely be seeing him soon.

when you step out of the shower you catch a glimpse of your form and gasp. you have hickies littered across your neck and chest, even a few on your inner thighs that blend into the scattered bruises on your knees.

at least it was cold outside, granting you a good reason to cover up, it’d likely get a little hot but you could bear it to avoid further embarrassment. eren had the decency to limit the marks on your neck to the lower area, meaning you didn’t have to laboriously apply layers of foundation to hide them, you just had to wear something slightly higher necked.

you tuck your pointe shoes into your bag and slip sweats over your tights, pulling on a jacket and heading out the door.

music plays softly through your headphones as you ride the train to practice, eyes taking in the passing scenery. the announcer overhead mumbles your station name incoherently and you move to stand by the door. 

suddenly you get a strange feeling on the back of your neck, like somebody was watching you. discreetly you glance around but see no one.

you exit the train and walk to your company building, the feeling of being watched persisting and making you fidgety and nervous. when you get to the building you quickly head to the practice room and use the remaining 15 minutes before class to warm up.

music resonates in your ears as you stretch and practice your penche and splits. you’re working on stretching your feet and securing your pointe shoes when the instructor walks in.

you’ve been looking forward to today because they’re supposed to announce the planned ballet that your company will be performing for the upcoming season. you hope to secure a leading role in whatever it was, you were confident in your abilities and had been pushing yourself at practice relentlessly.

as practice starts you find yourself swept up in the therapeutic stretch and burn of your muscles as you fall into the routine spins and turns. your feet weep as you force them to support your body weight on pointe, but you convey grace in your every movement.

when your partner joins your side to practice lifts, you feel unease in the pit of your stomach.

“reiner, remember what he said last time, keep a grip on my waist even if you think i’m going to fall,” you say, forcing him to hold your gaze. he nods, brushing you off and leaving you nervous.

reiner has been your partner for a few months now and you’d never had problems until recently. he’d dropped you twice last practice and seemed unsteady, the trust you’d had in his steady hands now lacking. you weren’t sure if it was something in his personal life that was distracting him but whatever it was he needed to figure it out.

you went through the motions, spinning into his waiting hands and distributing your weight evenly in his arms as he lifted, but felt the now familiar wobble as his grip wavered.

you held in a shriek as you fell to the ground and your elbow and hip cracked against the wooden floorboards, pain shoots through your body. you know by the feel that it isn't too serious, nothing broken, but you also know you’ll wake up with an agonizing bruise down your side tomorrow.

you hear rushed footsteps hurry to your side and see the worried face of your instructor. he hurriedly asks if you're hurt and once you assure him you're fine he goes and starts practically yelling at reiner.

there’d been a dull chatter around you as the other dancers whispered, likely wondering what had happened between the two of you to cause so many mistakes, but it suddenly becomes silent save for your instructors booming voice.

you're distracted with checking your elbow and hip when the instructor starts speaking.

“ah, it appears my surprise has been ruined,” he starts and you look up only for your stomach to drop. standing in front of you is none other than the very last man you wanted to see. your eyes meet his across the room but rather than the heated gaze he’d worn last night his eyes feel detached, almost cold.

“i’m sure most of you already know, but this is eren yeager. i’m delighted to announce that he’ll be joining us in this seasons production: swan lake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "penche" is pretty much a standing split where one foot is standing straight on the ground and the other is stretched above your head.


End file.
